


who needs preparations when you have love

by haromero



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, cheesy awkward first time sex, makoto the blushing virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haromero/pseuds/haromero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa finally convinces Makoto to go all the way and Makoto somehow fumbles through in a constant state of insecurity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	who needs preparations when you have love

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon that Nagisa is very open about sex and also that Makoto is a worrywart virginal prince so this just kinda happened in like 20 minutes while I put off going to the post office.

Makoto is pretty unsure of this. Granted he's spent a good chunk of his life being vaguely unsure--unsure if Haruka has been eating properly, unsure if they should be letting Rei do their trip planning, unsure of whether they should really be holding a joint practice in the rain--it's a gene he received from his mom so he can do nothing more than accept it. But now with Nagisa beneath him, brows tightly furrowed but nonetheless smiling, Makoto is pretty sure this is the most unsure he's been in his entire life.

"Hehe you can move now," Nagisa offers chidingly, sliding his palm up Makoto's arm to his shoulder. "If you keep worrying you're gonna go soft."

Makoto blushes intensely, adjusts his knees so they're pushing against the pillow supporting Nagisa's hips. He doesn't want it to move out of place. He doesn't want Nagisa to be uncomfortable. When he'd been reading about anal sex ('oh god oh god') there had been many warnings about just how uncomfortable it could be if done wrong and he doesn't want that. As much as he's been wanting to give in to his boyfriend's pleas to go further for a long time now he really really doesn't want to hurt Nagisa.

"I'm fine, dummy!" Nagisa finally laughs, tugging a bit on Makoto's shoulder to signal for a kiss. Makoto leans down, causing his hips to push against Nagisa, and when their lips meet Nagisa gasps into his mouth. Makoto has never seen porn, never even really given much thought to sex aside from as a concept before Nagisa, but being here in this moment he almost regrets that. Nagisa is so nice and warm beneath him in the winter cold and before Nagisa had called Makoto had been thinking he'd spend the whole day by himself with his parents off to conferences for Ren and Ran. But this is so much better than that.

Finally with Nagisa's tongue gently coaxing at his own he can feel some of his nervousness melt away. He puts his hands on Nagisa's hips while staring down at the much smaller body below his own. Nagisa is staring down toward where they're connected, eyes dazed from their kiss as he licks Makoto's saliva from his lips.

"I'm moving now," Makoto announces, eliciting another small laugh from Nagisa. This time he can't help but laugh at himself, too. Nagisa makes him feel like a big dork, but he supposes that's okay. It's a fun side of himself that he knows the devilish blond is better at forcing out of him than anyone else.

Now that he's not too scared to move Nagisa feels horrifyingly good to be inside. Nagisa had laughed at him when he'd used nearly half a bottle of lube in preparations alone, but it feels so wonderfully slick yet somehow incredibly tight.

"Mako-chan!" Nagisa cries out, voice somewhere between a moan and a giggle, as Makoto finally increases his pace. Nagisa's own hand reaches down to wrap around his erection and Makoto can't help but stare at Nagisa's face, eyes shut tight in concentration, eyebrows furrowed deep but complimented by the most amazingly blissful smile Makoto has ever seen on the blond.

"Does it feel good?" Makoto asks breathlessly, angling upward after taking note that _that's_ where Nagisa seems to like it best. Only after the fact does he realize how lewd that likely sounds, but he's quickly outdone by Nagisa yet again anyway.

"You feel so huge," Nagisa squeaks out, one hand still on his cock while the other reaches down to press against Makoto's belly just above his pubic hair. "I feel like I'm being stretched so wide." He looks up at Makoto with the most evil little smile, somehow sincere and playful at the same time.

"Are you serious...?" Makoto says under his breath, feeling a rush of arousal head straight to his groin. He'd been hoping to make this a long, gentle love-making--the kind promoted in movies and comics that's supposed to show how much you care about the other person and the intimacy of your bond. But he knows he's already close, and Nagisa is too cute and feels too good.

"I think I'm coming, Mako-chan," Nagisa says, dragging Makoto back down to earth. His eyes are shut in concentration once again. The hand that had been touching Makoto's stomach has reached down to press against where Makoto is entering him, as if he wants reassurance from both the outside and inside friction that this is exactly what's happening. Makoto grabs Nagisa's hips and quickens his pace again, and in no time at all he can feel Nagisa tighten on him, white semi-translucent semen dribbling down his muscled chest to pool in his bellybutton.

With that image burned in his mind it doesn't take him much longer either. Panting, he leans down so Nagisa's face is all he can see, Nagisa's eyes closed blissfully as his body is still rocked in the afterglow, and Makoto touches their foreheads together as his body spasms. As his breathing starts to slow Nagisa opens his eyes and they stare at each other for a moment. But then Nagisa grins widely and laughs.

"You came inside."

"Huh?"

Horrified Makoto suddenly looks to the bedside table where the one important piece of the puzzle aside from the lube, the condom, is sitting peaceful and unwrapped in all its glory.

"Haha I was wondering when you'd notice!" Nagisa says, squirming a bit. Makoto realizes he's still inside Nagisa so he pulls out and then moves to run to the bathroom and grab some tissues. But Nagisa grabs his hand and stops him, pulls him back with a surprising amount of strength for such a tiny body.

"We have to get it out of you!" Makoto says in a low voice even though there's no one around to overhear them, face horrified and embarrassed. So this is why he'd felt so incredibly unsure earlier. He knew something was wrong. He should have listened to his instinct. 'Why didn't Nagisa tell me sooner?' he thinks as his face heats up shamefully.

"It's fine," Nagisa says, pulling him to lie down. "More than that, I want the romantic first time cuddling session!"

This is another thing Makoto is slightly unsure of; he wants to clean Nagisa up and make Nagisa comfortable and make sure Nagisa didn't get hurt anywhere. But somehow Nagisa is and always will be that strange boy who makes him want to ignore his own insecurities so, reaching down to pull the covers over them while Nagisa winds his arms around Makoto's neck, Makoto figures a good hour of cuddling in the afterglow should do until he can coax Nagisa into the shower.


End file.
